A plug connector is known from DE 10 2011 084 988.
Known from DE 10 2011 084 988, the positive locking means at the free end of the latching arms are formed on the outside thereof. The locking cams are also arranged on these latching arms, on the underside thereof, the locking cams being inside the sleeve section. This arrangement and design of the positive locking elements and the locking cams requires, on the one hand, a relatively elongated construction of the sleeve section, and in addition, there is a relatively large cutout in the wall of the sleeve section, so that the latching arms are unprotected, and furthermore, dirt can easily penetrate into the sleeve section. In addition, the connecting unit comprising connector and mating connector known from this publication also has additional holding elements in order to ensure anti-rotation protection.
Also known from DE 10 2006 013 899 and EP 0 568 075 are connectors in which the resilient holding means in the form of latching arms are an integral part of the housing of the connector. Since the housing is integrally formed, it is necessary to use a material for the entire housing that allows a resilience of the latching arms or latching means. Particularly when there are requirements relating to low flammability of components, additives may be required that lead to an embrittlement of the plastic housing of the connector, so that the necessary elasticity of the elastic locking means is no longer guaranteed. Furthermore, it is often necessary to use a metal housing, which also makes it difficult to realize elastic locking means. When there is bundling of cables, for example in vehicle construction, space is often very limited, so the housings of the cable connectors can have immediate contact with each other, but this can also result in damage to and deterioration of the elastic locking arms.